The present invention relates to a transportation system, particularly adapted for use by bicyclists.
The use of bicycles as a mode of travel either for purposes of exercise and recreation or for transportation is greatly restricted because of the nearly complete absence of suitable bicycle paths. Vast sums of money have been expended for an interstate highway system which provides excellent facilities for motor vehicles, but these facilities are essentially unusable by bicyclists for reasons of safety and because of minimum speeds that are frequently imposed. Similarly, rural roads and highways are often unusable to bicyclists, although not always to the same degree of limitation. To be economically practical, bicycle paths for transportation purposes must be part of the roadway right-of-way, and therefore, there is a need for a bicycle path transportation system that can be used safely and practically in conjunction with existing motor vehicle road systems or new road constructions, as well as in other areas, such as parks, recreational areas, or the like.